


But you held your course to some distant war // In the corners of your mind

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, explicit discussions of animal killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Cruella de Vil wants her furs and a stormy night won't let Carlos forget that.
Relationships: Carlos de Vil & Cruella de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	But you held your course to some distant war // In the corners of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Angela by The Lumineers

_**But you held your course to some distant war // In the corners of your mind** _

There’s a harsh storm and Carlos knows what it means: King Adam is furious.

He shakes his head, clearing his mind. That can’t be right. He’s on Auradon. The weather can’t be controlled here. He isn’t on the Isle anymore.

Carlos heads out towards the Tourney pitch. He can’t stomach being indoors right now. Nights like this is where Cruella would be home. Nights like this are when he’d be locked in the closet.

The rain pours down, the sky roars and flashes, putting on an elaborate storm. He sits on the bleachers. He’s dressed in Jay’s hoodies and his night pants. He has to be subtle here, but he can do stuff like this. He’s allowed to be in a relationship.

Though, his mind is back on the Isle. He remembers specific nights. It wasn’t raining, but the wind was cold. His mother would arm him with a knife and a plastic bag. She’d send him to kill for her new furs. If he was lucky the old ones would be given to him to sleep on. He wasn’t usually lucky. He always came back with a dead animal.

There is a harsh wind rolling through. It knocks the hood clean off his head. He doesn’t go to fix it. In his mind, he deserves it. This is repentance for the lives he took. This is his punishment. He’ll see it through.


End file.
